


Arthur Morgan One Shot

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: Some smutty goodness with Arthur Morgan
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader
Kudos: 49





	Arthur Morgan One Shot

You stand before each other in your tent, naked, taking in each others’ forms. His eyes sweep from your hair, to your face, down to your breasts, your stomach, the triangle of hair at the apex of your legs, down the length of your legs. “Damn, you are so beautiful,” he breathes, trying so hard to not reach out and touch you.

You look deep into the green depths of his eyes, then let your eyes wander down the expanse of his chest, to his belly, then his manhood, and down his strong, muscular legs. “You’re not so bad yourself,” you sigh, then take a step toward him, closing the gap between you. 

You run your hands delicately up his chest, up his neck, cradling his jaw to pull him down for a deep, passionate kiss. You feel his arms encircle you, his strong hands and fingers kneading into your skin. He feels like he’s holding onto you with everything he has, as if you’ll float away into nothingness if you’re not in his arms.

He leans back, picking your feet up off the ground, still locked in your kiss. He carries you over to your cot and gently lays you down, settling between your legs, still in that deep, deep kiss. 

He props himself up with one hand beside you, putting the other under your hip to pull you upwards for the right angle, then inserts himself into your core. “Arthur!” You moan out, wrapping your legs around him, as he starts slowly thrusting in and almost completely out languidly. He’s sucking on your neck, on your breasts, tasting you, relishing everything about you at this very moment. Your hands are all over him, feeling the muscles working in his back, his arms, his ass. 

His thrusts go deeper, he’s giving you everything he has, and it’s pain mixed with pleasure. He reaches down between you to your folds and works the bundle of nerves there with his thumb, and you gasp and arch your back. As you get closer to your climax your walls clamp down on him, making him suck in a breath and groan, and his hips stutter as he climaxes and you feel him spill out inside. It’s a glorious feeling, no matter the potential consequences, and you climax as well, digging your nails into his back and biting his shoulder. 

You both lay there, completely spent; he’s still on top of you, your arms still around him. He runs his fingers through your hair, staring into your eyes. “I love you, darlin’.”

You smile and kiss him on the forehead. “I love you, too.”


End file.
